the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Men
Mountain Men, or Maunon (Trigedasleng), is a term used by the Sky People and the Grounders to describe a person who comes from Mount Weather. The Mountain Men alive today are descendants of humans who survived the nuclear apocalypse 97 years before the show, by living inside of Mount Weather. They are responsible for creating the savage Reapers as well as the Acid Fog that have both killed many. Because of this the Grounders have a negative view of Mountain Men. In "Fog of War" part of the remaining delinquents found out about this, and they no longer saw them as their salvation. Dr. Tsing mentioned in "Long Into an Abyss" that there are 382 Mountain Men living inside of Mount Weather. However, in "Coup de Grace", this number drops to 380 when a sniper from Mount Weather is killed by a Grounder, and Sgt. Lovejoy is killed by Bellamy. In "Rubicon", Bellamy creates a radiation leak that causes the deaths of eleven Mountain Men (including Dr. Tsing), and that puts the number of Mountain Men to 369. By the end of "Resurrection", two guardsmen are killed by Bellamy, one sniper is killed by Clarke, and ten guardsman are killed by the Delinquents in the mess hall, leaving only 356 Mountain Men left. Several more Mountain Men are killed during the Delinquent sweeps, the skirmishes on the ridge above the door, at the dam, and when they take another group of Sky People captive during "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)". After Clarke and Bellamy irradiate Level 5 in "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)", all Mountain Men die except for Cage Wallace and Carl Emerson. After Cage is killed by Lincoln, Carl Emerson remains the sole survivor of Mount Weather. History See Also: Mount Weather War 56 years ago, when the Mountain Men first discovered the Outsiders were able to walk above ground, they began conducting experiments on them. Through the use of the Cerberus Project, the Mountain Men would collect Grounders. Then through the Harvest Project, the Mountain Men would use the Grounders to help filter the radiation out from the Mountain Men's blood. They eventually progressed onto using the Sky People's bone marrow, leading to the irradiation of Mount Weather by the Sky People. 'The Harvest Project' See Also: Harvest Project The Harvest Project was led by Dr. Tsing and known throughout Mount Weather. Outsiders were captured by Reapers. Their blood was drained and used to filter the radiation from the Mountain Men because Grounders have a higher tolerance of radiation. Once they were used up and dead or mostly dead, they were disposed of down in the Mount Weather tunnels for the Reapers to eat. 'The Cerberus Project' See Also: Cerberus Project The Cerberus Project was led by Cage Wallace, and was unknown to many of Mount Weather, aside from the Mount Weather Guard. Dr. Tsing would sort the strongest Outsiders from the Harvest for Cage to convert into a Reaper. They were restrained while a highly addictive drug called Red was injected. Through senior-and electroshock therapy, the test subjects learned to associate the high pitched noise of a tone generator with pain in order to control the subjects. Eventually after several stages, if the subject survives, they will have turned into a Reaper. Society Dante Wallace had been president of Mount Weather for a long time. His father was one before him, stating that Mount Weather obtained some sort of monarchy-based government. He mentions 56 years ago he went outside for 5 minutes at the age of 7. His father, who was the leader at the time, thought that the Earth was survivable again. Within a week 54 people were dead from the exposure, among them, Dante's mother and sister. 'Language' The Mountain Men spoke common English, like the people from The Ark do. Among the Mountain Men there were potentially more dialects and other languages intact, seeing as Mountain Men had more books at their disposal to study and learn other languages. This is highly suggested by the numerous flags seen in the Mess Hall. Members *Former President Dante Wallace *Cage Wallace *Maya Vie *Lt. Carl Emerson *Dr. Lorelei Tsing *Vincent Vie *Lee *Keenan Mykulak *Whitman *Sgt. Langston *Sgt. James Shaw *Sgt. Lovejoy *Lovejoy's Son *Garza *Paul Tilling *Mrs. Peters *Mr. Peters *Mrs. Ryan *Thorpe Notes and Trivia *The citizens of Mount Weather were named after writers, musicians and artists. *Mount Weather saw themselves as the presevers and conservators of culture and civilization, a sharp contrast to the bloody and brutal means they developed to stay alive. *No congressmen or women were seen suggesting the President may be the single ruler of the Mountain Men. *There is a group of revolution-minded people that was led my Maya's mum and now her that are against Grounders/Outsiders dying to treat radiation. *Carl Emerson was supposed to die in the finale and everyone from Mount Weather was supposed to have died. This was taken out due to time constraints and Carl remains the sole survivor. *Mount Weather had two armies; the Guard and the Reapers. *It is currently unknown how the Mountain Men knew the names of the Delinquents. Category:The 100 Category:Mountain Men Category:Groups